iNeedyou
by Marthaaaaa
Summary: This is set after iGoodbye. Since they don't continue the show(I think they won't), then here's my version of iCarly's 8th season, if it was up to me. Carly's in Italy, she misses everyone back in Seattle.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey. This will be my first story about iCarly. I simply just love this show. It's hilarious, a little love-things, and just the cast- they all are AWESOME! If this was up to me, then this is how I'd continue iCarly's 8th season. ;) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

As she closed her laptop, looking out of the window- outside lied the city, where lived the people, who she cared about the most. Her brother, Freddie, Sam, Gibby. But it was her dad, who wanted her to go with him, to Italy. She was still looking outside, caught herself most of the time thinking about the kiss, they had shared with Freddie. It was the last chance to let him know how she felt about him. He'd tried to get her for many years, but she always said no. The older they got, the more she realized her feelings for him. She got cut out from her thoughts, because the plane started to take off.

As she looked at her father, who stared at her back, "I love you, dad." She said, and rested her head gently on his shoulder, "Love you, too." He quietly whispered back to her, making her smile.

After eleven long hours of flying, they had finally arrived. As she now looked out of a little plane's window, she was amazed by how beautiful Italy looked.

* * *

One week later, she was still amazed. Her father had taken her to the places, she only could've dreamt of. Also her dad said that they'll be in Italy for 7 months. When she first heard this, her jaw dropped. First thoughts were like how she could be away from everyone, and she was worrying about Sam.

It didn't take long, when an idea popped up in her mind. She decided not to tell anyone, but to do it next week. Last times she had obseved a little more Freddie's tech stuff, and now that pays off- she wanted to do a live iCarly episode from Italy. Of course she had to tweet about it, before she could start.

It wasn't long time she'd been in Italy, but she already had had so much fun and she was so happy for the chance to live with his fater for a while.

She gently put her laptop on a table, and went to shower. Her dad was out, but not for while. As she took shower, she thought she had heard some voices coming from her computer, but she didn't pay much attention. As she stepped put of the shower, she almost slipped, and let out a little scream. The floor was slippy, but she was okay. As Carly stumbled to computer, she wrapped tightly the towel around her body, and shook her hair.

**'1 missed video-call from Freddie'- **This is what was blinking on the screen. Her eyes went big, and her breathing hastened a little. She sat down behind the table, and video-called him back. Soon she could see Freddie on the screen.

"Hey, Freddie." She said smiling playfully to him.

"Hey, Carly." He said slowly, since she was only wearing a towel. He coughed a couple of times, Carly laughed, "So how you been so far? How's Italy?" He asked her.

"I'm great, and Italy is fantastic. I've been to so many places, the names I can't even pronounce," she explained cheerfully, and caught Freddie looking deep in her eyes, "I'll give you a tour with my laptop some other day, okay?" She offered him.

He smiled halfly, "Sure."

There was a silence, where they didn't know what to talk about. They just stared into each others eyes, and she'd have kissed him, but the only thing that kept her away from doing this was the distance.

"Sooooo, how's school and Sam, and Gibby? I couldn't get a chance to talk to her, she isn't online," She was worrying about Sam, and the bad things she was doing, might had gotten her into jail.

He sighed loudly, "School could be okay, if we wouldn't have to do a science project again. The teacher, why does he think that we need to do the projects? It's not like we can't get smarter with reading books or what? But I'll do the project so good, that he has to..." He was caught in thoughts for the fitting word, but he didn't find it.

Carly frowned slightly as she smirked, "Has to give you A+?"

He almost yelled, "Yeah!"

She laughed, but soon she was all quiet again, because she was thinking about all the time she has to spend in Italy, without Freddie, Spencer, Sam and Gibby around her every day.

He noticed her mood change, "You okay?" He asked, not smiling either.

She looked up to him, "Not really. Dad told me today that we'll be here for 7 months." She said sadly, as a tear fell down on her cheek.

He was bummed from this news, "Really? 7 months?" His voice was all sad, and low.

She nodded and wiped off the tear on her face, and looked back at him, "I miss you."

"I miss you, too," he said, smiling halfly.

As Carly heard someone enter, she knew it was her dad.

"Hey, I gotta go, dad's here. Talk to you tomorrow?" She asked as she was grinning.

"Yeah," he agreed quickly as he nodded.

They waved, and she ended the call.

"Hey dad," she shouted, and ran across the room to hug him.

"Hey, sweety." He smiled, "Who were you talking to?" He asked, walking to the kitchen.

She walked along with him, "Freddie."

He smiled, "Oh, him. What did he say?"

"Just that they have to make a project and not much more."

He nodded, "Okay."

She wringed her hands, "I'm going to bed," She started walking, as she yawned, "Night, dad. Love you."

He looked at her, "Love you, too.

* * *

_That's not much, but that's something, right? Please leave a review so I know what to do better and so on and on. I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 2

Passed had another week. Tonight was the night, when Carly decided to make an episode of iCarly alone. She only needed laptop and camera, one of them she already had on the bed. Camera needed to be found. Since her dad was at work still, it was up to her finding the camera. She started with living room. All the drawers got fumbled by her, but she couldn't find it.

"Where are you cameraaaa?" She moaned hopelessly.

The final place she checked was her own room. Not so big, but almost same as her room back in Seattle.

Her room was the place where camera was.

"Let's get this show going," she lumbered as she grinned.

The table was, like Freddie's tripod, for camera. She placed laptop next to camera, used a wire to connect them. When all was set and ready, she slipped her Pearphone out of her pocket, opened twitter, and tweeted: **Go to iCarly's website, NOW!**

She smiled as the plan was working like a charm for now. She walked in front of camera, pushed the button, and she was live. Now millions of people were listening and seeing what she was up to. She was surprised that Freddie, Sam, Gibby or Spencer hadn't texted her about that.

"Hey, I'm Carly, and this is iCarly." She said, giggling, "It won't be as long as usually, but almost."

She stared at her feet for a moment, then back up, "You see that I'm alone, and that's kinda.. sad." said Carly sadly.

"It's not like I don't want to be here with my dad, I do, so much, but the sadness is killing me, and also killing me is that iCarly's not on. Well it is now, but that's not the same. This is the way I can connect to you all, and it makes me happy. This time I have to be here will pass by so fast, then iCarly will be back." She smiled kindly, and waved at the camera, "I miss you all, see you soon," Carly finished the show with this sentence. A few tears fell down on her cheek, but she wiped them away.

* * *

As Spencer walked around the room, some knocks sounded on the door.

"Who is it?" He yelled, as he was too lazy to go see it himself.

"Freddie," was a voice heard behind the door.

"Come on in," Spencer allowed him.

"Hey," Spencer greeted him, and he did same.

"Did you see Carly's tweet?" Freddie asked curiosly.

Spencer nodded, as he smiled.

"The show was cute," Spencer said, smirking.

Freddie nodded as he agreed, "I have one question," he squinted his eyes at Spencer.

Spencer seemed like he didn't mind, and shrugged, "Shoot,"

Freddie took a step closer, "How?" asked he, questioning.

"How what?" Spencer asked him back, wanting details.

"How did she knew how to give a live show on iCarly?" Freddie explained himself.

Both of the guys put a finger on their chins as they considered about this.. Heavily.

Spencer did a little trick with his and, as his eyes widened, "Maybe there's a little nerd in her?"

"Nah, I don't think so," Freddie shook softly his head, "Maybe she googled?" It seemed totally like her.

"Maybe," he said slowly.

Boys gave up on thinking- it took too much energy.

"You talked to Carly yesterday?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah. What about it?"

"No, nothing. Just nothing," Spencer tried to change the subject, as he walked to the fridge.

Freddie followed him, squinting his eyes, "Okay." He knew that he had some point of asking this question, and he intended to get the point.

* * *

As soon as Carly had put away the camera and stuff, she got a video call from Spencer.

"Hey, Spence," Carly said cheerfully.

"Hey, Carls," he greeted his little sister back.

"You know, about the thing I told you about Fr-" She stopped as soon she saw Freddie appearing with a cup of glass to the camera, "France. The thing I told you about France," she took a look at Spencer who was so hard trying not to laugh at her bad subject change, "These long cheese.. breads." She said, smiling fakely, hoping that Freddie wouldn't ask anything about this.

"What about these long, cheese, breads?" Spencer chuckled, wanting to know so bad.

"Could you, um, send me one? I haven't seen here any of them," she explained.

Spencer nodded, leaving to bathroom.

Freddie sat on the chair, where Spencer sat, "What's up with these cheesebreads?" He asked.

She frowned funnily, chuckling, "Ooh, nothing. They're just so.. tasty and cheesy."

"Mhmh," Freddie mumbled, "Anyways, how did you know how to do a live show?"

Carly looked around the room, looking for a little lie, "I googled." She simply said, but she actually learnt it all from Freddie. She just didn't want him to know.

"I figured. Great show you did anyways," he said, smiling.

She smiled back, "Thanks. But where's Sam?"

Freddie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know," he said, and then took a sip.

He could see she was concerned. Worried about Sam.

"I'm back," Spencer informed Carly and Freddie.

"That took long," Carly said jokingly, as she and Freddie laughed.

"I knooooow," Spencer drawled, as he was serious, "but you did a cute show today," he added.

"Thanks." She smiled, "But I've got to go to sleep, since we're 8 hours ahead of your time, and I've got school tomorrow. It's so scary, yet so exciting. It'll be so different without Freddie, Gibby and Sam at school."

"Have fun," the boys said at the same time.

"Sleep tight," Spencer said.

"I will. Night you two, miss you." She said sadly, as she needed to end the video chat.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed! I know, it is not so eventful right now, but I'll try to add some exciting stuff._


End file.
